Back as Black
by Henkersbraut
Summary: Hermine Granger, die besserwisserische Gryffindor, beste freundin des JungenderLebt, Freundin von Ron Weasley und Schlammblut. Ist das die wahre Hermine oder steckt hinter ihr doch jemand anderes? Die Zeiten ändern sich, Personen verschwinden, todgeglaubt
1. Auferstehung

Back as Black

**Autor:** Henkersbraut

**Rating:** P 16

**Genre:** Violence, Romantik, Dark!

**Pairing:** Harry Potter x Hermine Granger x Draco Malfoy **Diclaimer: Alle Figuren und Charas gehören J.K. Rowling**

Liebe Leute mehr groß als klein schaut in unsere Fanfic rein! gg

Dies ist ein Projekt von Maggy und Ophelia, welches in einem Anflug von völliger geistiger Umnachtung entstanden ist!

Es wurde als ein (ophelia: muhahahahahaha) Großprojekt geplant, also könnte es sich um einige Kapitel handeln! (maggy: ich wurde dazu genötigt!)

Viel Spaß beim lesen! Und nicht vergessen BIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEE Kommis! dackelblick x 2

Prolog

Der letzte Beamte des Zaubereiministerium verließ dieses soeben und hatte keine Ahnung was sich gerade in der Mysteriumsabteilung abspielte. Der Raum wurde von einem düsteren violetten Licht erhellt und der schwere schwarze Samtvorhang bewegte sich ein wenig. Plötzlich erstrahlte das gesamte Zimmer in einem grellen Licht und wie von Zauberhand wurde der Vorhang beiseite gerissen. Der mysteriöse Torbogen schimmerte unheilvoll. Etwas bewegte sich darin, nach und nach wurden die Umrisse einer Gestalt deutlicher.

Es sah aus wie ein großes Tier, das dem Ausgang immer näher kam. Das Wesen begann sich aufzurichten und begann Ähnlichkeit mit einem Menschen anzunehmen.

Zwei alte, zerschlissene und mit Schwielen bedeckte Hände griffen an den kunstvoll gestalteten Torrahmen. Mit Müh und Not schaffte es der müde wirkende Mann sich aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien. Mit gesenktem Kopf trat er durch das Tor. Die schwarzen Haare hingen ihm fransig ins Gesicht, verdeckten jedoch nicht seine violetten, vor Wut blitzenden, Augen. Sein zerschlissener Mantel hing schlaff an seinem abgemagerten Körper herunter. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und sein Gesicht zierte ein wutverzerrter Ausdruck.

Er sah sich langsam im Raum um. Ministerium War das erste was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Harry! Bellatrix! Dumbledore! dachte er weiter. Nun prangte ein breites, hämisches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. „Dafür wirst du büßen Dumbledore!" erklang die dunkle, rauchige Stimme des Mannes. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung Richtung Ausgang. Er stieg die unendlich scheinende Treppe zur Eingangshalle, in der Hoffnung keinem Angestellten zu begegnen, hinauf. Als er sie erreicht hatte steuerte er auf das große Portal zu und öffnete es. Er atmete tief ein. „Endlich wieder frische Luft, das tut gut!" Er überquerte den großen Platz vor dem Ministerium und verschwand als großer, schwarzer Hund im Schatten.

Der dunkle Lord saß auf seinem reich verzierten Thron, der am hintersten ende seines Thronsaals stand. Dieser wurde nur durch einige Fackeln und das große Portalfenster mit rotem glas erhellt. Das rote Glas verlieh dem ganzen Raum eine schummrige Atmosphäre. Einige Todesser liefen im Raum umher und gingen Ihren Pflichten nach.

Lucius Malfoy und Rodolphus Lestrange betraten die Halle und gingen direkt auf den Thron Ihres Meisters zu. Vor ihm gingen sie in die Knie. „Ihr seit schon zurück? Wart ihr erfolgreich?" bei dieser Frage funkelte der Lord seine beiden Diener böse an, denn er kannte die Antwort bereits. Malfoy erhob sich und antwortete ihm. „Nun my Lord, leider gab es einige kleine Komplikationen…"

„Schweig! Ich wurde von eurem Versagen bereits unterrichtet!" Geschockt sahen die beiden zum Lord auf. „Wer…?"

Statt zu antworten wand er seinen Kopf zur Seite. In diesem Moment trat eine schwarz gekleidete Person neben dem Thron. Langsam und mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf den Lippen, zog er sich die Kapuze aus dem Gesicht.

Lucius atmete scharf die Luft ein. „Sohn! Was zum Henker hast du kleiner, unwürdiger Wurm dir dabei gedacht!" Draco wollte antworten, doch der Lord erhob sich, stellte sich neben Draco und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Auf dienen Sohn, Lucius, kann ich mich wenigstens verlassen, im Gegensatz zu dir! Und Ihr beide werdet für euer Versagen bestraft werden. CRUCIO!" Malfoy und Lestrange wanden sich vor Schmerzen schreiend auf dem Boden.

„Finite Incantatem! Und jetzt verschwindet! Beide" Voldemort wandte sich um und verließ die Halle. Draco drehte sich um, um ihm zu folgen, als sein Vater nach ihm rief. „Das wirst du noch bereuen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen!".


	2. Regennacht

Hogwarts. Ein altes Schloss. Eines von vielen in England und doch ist dieses ein besonderes. Es ist eine Schule, eine Schule für Zauberer und Hexen. Es ist mitten in der Nacht, draußen düster und stürmisch. Das alte Schloss ragt still in die Dunkelheit. Niemand scheint mehr auf den Beinen zu sein, sogar der alte Schulwart Filch und seine Katze Mrs. Norris schlafen.

Doch eine verhüllte Gestalt, mit tief ins Gesicht gezogener Kapuze, schleicht durch die Gänge des Alten Schlosses. Sie schlägt den Weg zu einem der großen Türme ein, um allein zu sein. Sie sieht sich immer wider um ob niemand sie verfolgt. Sie schlingt den Umhang fester um sich, um sich etwas zu wärmen.

Platsch die Gestalt hat ein Buch fallen lassen, sogleich erstarrte sie zu Eis und rührte sich nicht. Einige Minuten verblieb sie in dieser Position, als sie sicher war das niemand sie gehört hatte, hob sie das schwarze, in Leder gebundene Buch auf und setzte ihren Weg fort.

Als sie vor der Tür, die auf den Nordturm führt angekommen war, sah sie sich abermals um und verschwand dahinter. Mit einem lauten knarren öffnet sich die Falltür und die Gestalt hat endlich ihr Ziel erreicht.

Sie entfernt sich einige Meter von der Tür und lässt sich auf den kalten Steinboden fallen. Sie zieht die Beine an und lehnt ihren Kopf an die Turmmauer und blickt zu dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel hinauf. Dabei verrutscht die Kapuze und zum Vorschein kommt ein blasse Gesicht und Blonde Haare.

Die Blitze, die am Himmel zucken, tauchen ihn und das Schloß in ein unheimliches Licht. Der Regen vermischt sich mit seinen Tränen, die sich ganz langsam einen Weg über seine Wange zum Boden bahnen. Seine Augen, sonst strahlend blaugrau und stolz, haben jeglichen Glanz verloren und sehen stumpf und traurig aus. Gar nicht passend für den so stolzen jungen Mann, der er ist.

Doch alles ist nur Fassade, sein ganzes Auftreten und sein Getue. Alles nur Show, die von ihm erwartet wird. Er legt das Buch zur Seite und stützt seine Hände auf seine Knie und darauf seinen Kopf. Fast jede Nacht kommt er hier her um Allein zu sein und seine Ruhe zu haben und so zu sein wie er ist. Dem Menschen, mit Gefühlen, der er ist einmal freien Lauf zu lassen. Da wo keiner ihn sieht und ihn verspotten kann oder ihn an seinen Vater zu verraten. Denn das würden seine Hausgenossen mit Sicherheit tun wenn sie ihn so sehen würden.

Und wenn ER von seinen Gefühlsausbrüchen wüsste, würde er ihn bestrafen. Gefühle gehörten nicht zum guten Ton in seiner Familie. Das hatte sein Vater ihm schon als kleines Kind beigebracht, besser gesagt eingeprügelt genau wie gute Manieren und Hass auf all jene die nicht Reinblütig waren sowie auf jene die auf deren Seite stehen oder einfach nur nicht genügend Geld hatten.

Diese Erziehung hatte ihm in den letzten 6 Jahren nur Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Gleich am Anfang hatte er sich die Freundschaft mit Harry Potter versaut und nur weil seine „gute Erziehung" ihm sagte, dass Weasleys eine Schande für die Zaubererschaft seien.

Doch wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte war er schlicht und ergreifend Eifersüchtig auf das Wiesel. Er hatte eine liebevolle Familien und Freunde die für ihn da waren. Und was hatte er? Freunde die nur mit ihm zusammen waren weil er ein Malfoy war. Aber was sollte er schon machen? Sein Lebensweg war bereits vorbestimmt worden, von seinem Vater.  
Wieder sein Vater.

Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, hob das Buch vom Boden auf und trocknete den Regen ab. Er sah es sich noch einmal genau an, sein Tagebuch. Er hatte es von seiner Großmutter bekommen als er gerade mal 7 Jahre alt war, aber damals hatte er nichts damit Anfangen können, jetzt allerdings schon.

Sein Vater sagte immer ein Tagebuch sei nur etwas für Mädchen und er brauche es nicht. Einmal wollte er es verbrennen, doch seine Mutter hatte das verhindert und es ihm wiedergegeben. „Verstecke es, verstecke es gut sodass er es nicht findet!" und er tat es. Sein Vater hatte es nicht gefunden und das war gut. Er vertraute dem Tagebuch all seine Sorgen und seine Kummer mit auch wenn er mal Glücklich war, nur kam das nicht so oft vor.

Er kramte in der Tasche seines Umhangs herum und suchte eine Feder. Als er sie gefunden hatte schlug er sein Tagebuch auf und begann zu schreiben.

Verdammt es dämmert schon, langsam muss ich sehen dass ich wieder in mein Zimmer komme, ansonsten bekomme ich noch Ärger Damit machte er sich schnell auf den Weg in den Kerker


End file.
